


Epilogue

by sismorphene



Series: the same deep water as you [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Nagisa shows his true colors, and things finally work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sismorphene/pseuds/sismorphene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>So when Seijuurou had told Gou, who had told Nagisa, who had told rest of the gang, that Rin was coming to Iwatobi – Nagisa had seen his chance. Or, Haru’s and Rin’s chance. That depends on how you decide to look at the situation.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Epilogue to my other Free! fic that can be found on my profile. You can read this without reading the other one first, but I certainly don't recommend it haha. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

“Okay, who will call them first?!” Nagisa exclaimed, almost bouncing up and down where he sat on the floor.

“Well, you are undoubtedly the most excited about this whole situation, and it was your plan from the beginning, so… even though I was against it.”

“Yeah, you WERE, Rei-chan. But then I convinced you!”

Makoto sighed at the two boys’ bickering and looked out the window. It was a beautiful day, and he wouldn’t actually have minded joining that road trip for real. But Nagisa’s plan had been too good to pass up, even if it had included deluding both Rin and Haru. Something had to be done about those two. That tension they had had between them since forever wasn’t anyone’s imagination, and even Makoto had lost his patience with his best friend.

So when Seijuurou had told Gou, who had told Nagisa, who had told rest of the gang, that Rin was coming to Iwatobi – Nagisa had seen his chance. Or, Haru’s and Rin’s chance. That depends on how you decide how to look at the situation.

Nagisa had, with his cunning mind, foreseen that Rin probably would propose something like a road trip, considering him borrowing Seijuurou’s bike (also information gained from Gou).

Makoto had to say he was impressed with Nagisa being able to keep up his façade the whole Thursday evening, feigning anguish over not being able to join. A small snicker _had_ escaped him, though, but probably no one had paid that any notice.

So, the first step of the plan had been a success. The next part wasn’t really a part of their schedule (hopefully no more steps would be needed), but in Nagisa’s world it was very important.

They were about to call either Rin or Haru.

And, to put it in Nagisa’s terms, “See if they finally managed to get some.”

“Okay, I’ll make the call, then! I accept no interjections!” Nagisa shouted, dramatically posing with his phone in the air.

“Alright. Are we supposed to be quiet or can we speak as well?” Rei asked, scooting closer to Nagisa.

“Don’t talk at first. I’ll put on speaker, so all of you can hear.”

Gou made an unsatisfied noise. “I don’t want to hear about my brother getting laid! Even if I know he had it coming for him…”

“Eheh. Coming.” Nagisa snickered, making Gou blush.

“Oh my god, you’re so immature!”

A cushion was suddenly flying through the air aimed at Nagisa’s face. He nimbly dodged, to Gou’s grief, and she sat down with a pout. Like this, she looked very alike her brother.

“Okay. I’m gonna call now,” said Nagisa, grinning. He dialed the number to Rin’s phone, turned on speaker and laid the phone down on the low table they were situated around.

After about six dial tones, Rin answered the phone in a very low voice, all but a growl.

“Hello? Why the fuck are you calling me this early, Nagisa.”

“Hi, Rin! Feeling good?”

“… Yeah. What do you want?”

“I want to know if you finally got that stick out your ass and fu-mmffh-“

Nagisa’s lewd comment was thankfully interrupted by Rei’s hands over his mouth.

“Rin! I’m so sorry! We’re here, all of us! I hope everything is going well! Went well! That you had a really great night!”

Rin’s shock could almost be heard through the phone.

“Hello, Rin. You don’t have to talk to us now. Can you put Haru on the phone for me, please?” Makoto asked, picking up the phone and turning off the speaker. In the background Nagisa yelped and uttered something that sounded like “No fair!” through Rei’s fingers, but Makoto was already on his way out of the room.

“… Yeah. Sure.” The acid in Rin’s voice was very prominent. “Haru. Haru, wake up. It’s Makoto.”

Some shuffling was heard, and then Haru got ahold of the phone.

“Hello?” he said in a voice still full of sleep.

“Good morning, Haru. I just called to let you know that I’m sorry that we tricked you.”

“… Nah. You didn’t really do that. I kind of got what you were planning. It was good that you did.” In the background, Makoto heard Rin uttering an upset “What?!” Makoto laughed.

“That’s good. We’ll talk more when you come home. Get back to sleep, now. It sounds like you could use some more.”

“Mm. Yeah. Thank you for calling. See you later.”

The line went dead, and a beeping noise replaced Haru’s voice.

Makoto smiled and flipped Nagisa’s phone shut.

So it all did work out, in the end.

Makoto didn’t know it then, but this would be the start of something entirely new for him as well. With Haru having someone else to share his thoughts with – even though Rin probably never would learn the telepathy Makoto and Haru mastered – Makoto would get a lot more time for himself. To actually focus on his own life, and own dreams.

Haru would be okay, now. The final part of him was at last filled.

And Makoto was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> well, that's the conclusion of this story! i have other free! fics planned, though, so keep an eye open if that sounds interesting.
> 
> hugs and kisses and THANK YOU for reading.
> 
> // elsa  
> ♥


End file.
